Civil War: City States
by stupete
Summary: Set after TLO. Percy rejects the gift of immortality and Zeus' reaction isn't the same. Civil war ensues. This is the first part of a trilogy. City-States will explore the beginning of the civil wars, choosing sides, and creation of empires.
1. Chapter 1  Revised

Chapter 1: Division

Chaos P.O.V.

I am Chaos, the first being of existence with neither a beginning nor an end. I look out upon this world I created and worry, yes me the Creator, that my creation may not survive this war. But I stand as an impartial observer as the Ancient Laws command. This is not your typical war between the Primordial Deities and Titans or the Titans versus the Olympians. No this is a Civil War between the greatest gods this world has had: the Olympians.

**Mount Olympus**_ – _

_Year 0, Day 0 (Age of the Divide)_

The Second Titan war has come to a quick close. The Olympians fought the monster Typhon for over four days but were finally able to overcome him by working together. Poseidon, God of Sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, rose from the sea and brought his Cyclopes army to destroy the monster. Only together do truly realize their full potential and prowess.

Kronos, Lord of Time and King of the Titans, was overcome by the joint efforts of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Luke Castellen, son of Hermes, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the child of the Prophecy. Percy surprised me, Chaos, in showing the bravery resilience and loyalty to trust others to do the right thing. Now the Hero of Olympus is standing in front of the Olympian Council to receive his reward as is the just and right thing to do.

"PERSEUS JACKSON," bellowed Poseidon, "come forward." His announcement echoed throughout the chamber and seems to shock Percy into reality.

Percy gradually walked towards Lord Zeus, God of the Skies, Thunder and King of the gods. Percy seemed to flounder under the intimidating gaze of all 12 Olympians, but with a quick look at Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home, (she has always been my favorite great-granddaughter) he walked forward with more confidently. Percy kneeled to Lord Zeus, then walked to his father's throne and kneeled once more.

"Rise my son," said Poseidon with a large smile and beaming sea green eyes. Percy stood, then nervously shifted foot to foot attempting to control his ADHD that is always all too apparent directly after a battle.

"A great hero must be rewarded." Poseidon exclaimed while glaring at all the Olympians in the room, daring them to object. His gaze fell upon Percy and he gave him a quick wink. "Are there any that deny my son his just reward!" The throne room shook as the Earth itself shifted with Poseidon's voice.

Silence permeated throughout the throne room; the fires in the distant parts of Olympus could be heard crackling. None dared object to Lord Poseidon whose son saved them all and if not for Poseidon's help they wouldn't have stopped Typhon.

With a reassuring look Zeus said, "We agree with you Brother. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus, step forward. We, as a council, offer to you one gift from the gods."

Percy hesitantly asked, "Any gift?"

Zeus exasperatedly said, "Yes, any gift your heart desires. But I already know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but you have proved yourself worth. Thus, Perseus Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy's jaw gaped open. He quickly scanned the room. Apollo and Hermes smiled and gave him a quick thumbs up. Athena nodded her head reassuringly as if saying yes were the logical choice. Hephaestus unknowingly was creating a toy airplane with some spare parts and seems uninterested. Ares pulled out a knife, licked the blade while giving Percy a fiendish smile. Aphrodite winked at Percy but then directed her gaze behind him. Percy followed her look and then he saw his friends: Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Tyson. All, but Annabeth, had the same dumbfounded look on their faces as if they were saying, "That is so cool our best friend is going to be a god!" Annabeth, on the other hand, looked at Percy trying to convey to him that she understands if he chose this path. After Percy looked into those grey eyes for what seemed like an eternity (but really was like 5 seconds) thunder sounded in the room reminding Percy not to waste time.

"Well, what have you decided?" Zeus questioned the young demi-god.

"No" whispered Percy. Lightening lit up the sky and thunder boomed all around the chamber.

"What did he say I couldn't hear," exclaimed Aphrodite as she shot her husband a death glare for tinkering with his tools.

The sky blue eyes of Zeus seemed to burrow holes into Percy as he responded to Aphrodite, "This boy dares reject our gift."

The chamber erupted with arguments and threats. The gods argued one with another pulling out various weapons and pointing at Percy. Percy attempted to quell the fighting by explaining himself but as he began to speak lightning struck the ground. The gods looked aghast, never had their godly powers been used in such a way while in council. Zeus looked dangerous and Poseidon had stood up with his hand on his trident. The brothers glared at one another while Hades looked on in amusement.

Zeus pointed at Percy with his master bolt and said, "If this boy (Zeus refused to use Percy's name or even let him speak) refuses our most generous gift, then he shall have no gift at all.

Poseidon's regularly calm sea green eyes turned a dark green, dark as the deepest depths of the sea. The throne room began to shake, paintings fell and sculptures toppled. Poseidon yelled over the noise of breaking objects, "You dare deny the Hero of Olympus a gift!"

"No! This boy dares deny the most generous gift we have. He presumes too much as do you Brother. Know your place and sit back down," retorted Zeus as the lightening started crackling more frequently and thunder sounded dangerously close. All the gods looked on in anticipation as the two most powerful gods faced off in the most heated argument the two have had since the time that Poseidon accidently flooded Zeus' first secret bachelor pad. Hades pulled out a bag of popcorn as he amusedly watched his little brothers argue

"I have dealt with your tyranny and unreasonable requests too long brother. I have always stood by you and this time I will not. My son deserves a gift, one that he deems fit. If this is beneath you to give him a lesser gift, then maybe you are not fit to rule," exclaimed Poseidon.

Poseidon's words shocked Zeus to the core. Zeus looked to Percy who was still in the middle of the room. Zeus rose to his full height, all the while murderously looking at Percy. As he stood up his master bolt morphed into a 10 foot long spear , Aegis (his shield) appear in his left hand, and celestial bronze armor started appearing over his body until he was in his full battle regalia. All the lesser gods and demigods looked on in awe as Lord Zeus rarely took on his full battle form in front of anyone other than the other Olympians. Noticing Zeus' look at his son Poseidon strode over to his son and took a fighting stance before him with trident appearing in his right hand, fish scale celestial bronze armor appearing in a formed fit over his body along with his sea green adamantine shield.

Zeus' voice boomed as thunder throughout the chamber, "Poseidon, stand aside and let me deal with this hero."

Poseidon resolutely responded, "Over my dead body."


	2. Chapter 2  Brotherly Dispute

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter and adding it twice. I am new to fan fiction and am trying to get the hang of it. If you have any questions about the story review or pm me. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2: Brotherly Dispute

Poseidon P.O.V.

**Mount Olympus** –

_Year 0, Day 0 (Age of the Divide)_

"Over my dead body," I angrily responded to my little brother. Zeus, the over-grown egomaniac has finally pushed me over the edge. I understand being upset about Percy's rejection of the gift of immortality, but not giving him one at all after all Percy has done for us. Where is the loyalty? Zeus wonders why his children usually despise him. Percy's rejection stupid albeit bold, but he doesn't understand the precarious situation in which he placed himself. Zeus' wrath is quick and painful, even the curse of Achilles can't withstand 1 million volts of electricity (the power of the master bolt) coursing through his body. Given the situation I've now placed myself between Zeus and my favorite son. Percy deserves to be defended as he has defended and fought for us. Threatening my son is the straw that finally has broken my back.

As soon as I strode over between Percy and Zeus I summoned my trident, shield and armor. Zeus also looks ready to fight, we'll see if my little brother still has the stomach to face an equal and not face a lesser being.

"This is the last time I will say this Poseidon. GET OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Zeus. The lightning struck right next to Zeus' throne and the thunder was almost deafening.

"As I said before, over my dead body," I responded and for an extra effect I continued the earthquakes shaking Olympus to its core and began to urge the energy within me to start a small tempest around myself which would serve as a second source of armor.

"That can be arranged, Brother" Zeus said with a gallon full of sarcasm drenching the word brother. At that point his left eye turned a bright sky blue and his left eye turned a golden yellow (color of lightening), as he began summoning his powers. I did the same as my eyes changed a darker shade of sea green. As I sensed our powers increasing to almost tipping point I yelled to Athena and Hermes, "Get all lesser beings to a safe place!" Athena nodded and gave a knowing look to Hermes as they gathered everyone out of the throne room. Although I was mainly worried about the demi-gods on Olympus I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt some of the lesser gods, Cyclopes, nymphs, satyrs or other beings in Olympus. As I saw Athena usher everyone out, the other Olympians began disappearing as well leaving behind trails of fire, moonlight, pink dust, sweat and other godly trails.

It seemed that all were safely out. _Good,_ I said to myself, _I wouldn't want Percy or Tyson be hurt by this_. I was jostled out of my train of thought by a voice that not belonging to Zeus.

"Dad, I'll take him on the left," yelled Percy. I had to admire the boy: brave, foolhardy, loyal to fault. He truly is my son.

"No. I need you to follow Tyson and the others. Make sure that they know this is a fight between brothers and no other being, god or otherwise, should interfere," I explained. He hesitated at my request but then he saw the determination and compassion on my face.

"I will," said Percy, "and Dad, be safe."

_I will, my boy, I will._

As my son exited the throne room Zeus laughed heartily, "Well, dear brother, it's just and me. Do you think you can take me, Lord of the Skies, King of the Gods, Ruler of Olympus!"

I laughed at this and quickly thrust my trident into the ground causing a large chasm to appear down the middle of the throne room. Zeus simply stared as the chasm flowed towards him and used the winds to float.

"Brother, if you are finished redecorating the throne room, then I suggest we get this started," said Zeus as he quickly accelerated towards me, hitting me in the chest with his shield. The force was like a thousand tons of cement falling upon my chest. Zeus propelled us off of Mount Olympus hurtling down to New York. While still falling, I attempted to gouge him with my trident. I swiped left and only got air, right and still air. Finally when we were about 100 feet from the ground I swung the trident over my head and Zeus' shield and struck the small part of his neck. My strike was greeted with a short grunt. I drew first blood, but this small victory was short-lived as I was pushed a mile into the Earth's core.

My back seemed on fire, my left leg was surely broken and I only was able cut my brother. This was only to be expected seeing how we were in his realm (Mount Olympus), but now we are on an equal playing field. I summoned water from the sewers and pipes within the city to me. The water swirled around my body and healed my leg. My tempest armor (a small storm I create around my body) was no complete thanks to the water around me. I urged the water to push me back to Zeus as he was on the surface streets. We met shield to shield, neither giving an inch. I struck his master bolt to my left missing but causing a sky scraper to come down. All around us mortals ran away, crying out to authorities of some terrorist attack. I shot a beam of energy and hit Zeus' ankle causing him to falter and then punched him in the side of the face. Again he simply took the punishment as golden ichor oozed from his ankle and the red mark on his face colored rapidly.

Zeus took off into the air flying to the west; I followed on the ground disregarding buildings and people. I didn't want to engage him in the sky so I continued shooting beams of energy at him. All the while he shot down bolts of lightening attempting to hit me. Finally one of my beams hit him in the shield rocketing him down into the Great Lakes in Minnesota. I proceeded to use every ounce of water within the lakes and created a watery prison, encircling Zeus.

This sphere prison swirled around my brother as bolts of lightning dangerously struck their sides. I entered the prison, in an attempt to talk with him so we could stop this fight before more destruction was placed upon the planet.

"Zeus, we must end this. I admit Percy was rash, but he still deserves a gift. Also, attempting to take his life to appease your ego is not –"

My sentence was abruptly ended by an elbow to my jaw. My concentration was jarred and Zeus escaped this watery prison.

"That boy was rash and insulted not only me but all the gods. He must be punished. You are not the one who decides what is to be done. I am King," Zeus yelled at me as he threw bolts towards me destroying cities, mountains and creating new craters in the earth.

As he flew above me, I realized that neither he nor I could win this battle if we relied upon the sky or water because our domains gave each an advantage. We would have to face off in a hand to hand match without powers so I proposed to Zeus, "Neither of us will win this fight while the other has access to his domain: you the sky and I water. Come down and fight me hand to hand, spear versus trident; we will decide who shall be victorious." Surprisingly, Zeus thundered down and met me on the plains. He stalked over to me with a grin, then suddenly accelerated the speed of lightening and struck me in the shoulder with his spear. The pain was unlike what I've felt in eons. I gritted my teeth and trapped his spear in my shoulder with my shield and stabbed at his calf with my trident. I was rewarded with a yell and Zeus looking at me murderously.

We stood at a stalemate with his spear in my shoulder and my trident in his calf. We were immobilized, for if one attempted to withdraw their weapon the other would use this to their advantage. At this deadlocked I became infuriated with my brother's stubbornness. As my anger increased I sensed the Earth to shake violently. Zeus' eyes flared with lightening and soon the whole world was lit up with thunder booming all around.

After standing in this stalemate for the whole day neither of us had let up. The earthquakes continued as well as tidal waves and rough seas, for nature follow my tempers and I was truly peeved. Likewise the lightening, thunder, and storm clouds had not disappeared for Zeus' temper was equally disturbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was surprise to turn and see gray-stormy eyes looking at me.

"Uncle, you must stop for now. The world cannot take much more of your anger," explained Athena. I was surprised by this because I couldn't sense much of the destruction that Zeus and I were causing. As I heard Athena speak I was surprised to see Hera at my brother's side explaining the same thing. Almost at the same time we both separated.

We each took several steps back and continued glaring, refusing to be the first to speak. With a touch on his arm by Hera, Zeus pointed his master bolt at me and said, "This isn't over. We are no longer kin; remember this day Poseidon, it will haunt you for years to come."


	3. Chapter 3  Pangaea and the Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 3: Pangaea and the Mist

Percy P.O.V.

**Camp Half-Blood**

_Year 0, Day 181 (Age of the Divide)_

It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. For the past 6 months, I had headed different patrols throughout Camp and the surrounding cities for monsters. I've been running on 2 hours of sleep tops and a lot of red bull. Yesterday during an attempt to save a group of people from a hellhound the size of a fire truck, I was eaten alive. Naturally I didn't die because of the curse of Achilles, but the hound had caught me off guard and I had to gut it from the inside out. I still have that yellow dust in my hair. After hearing about this little adventure Chiron has ordered me to my cabin earlier than usual in a hope that I will rest up a bit, so that I'd be better on my game. However, essentially grounding me to my room won't solve this guilt-ridden insomnia that is a daily part of my life now.

Annabeth tried to console me, explaining that this whole debacle isn't my fault. But her words are like a sword hitting my impenetrable skin. She tried to explain that the rift between the Olympians had been brewing since World War II. Apparently ever since the Great Prophecy Zeus acted alone without asking the advice of others, even Athena. He started acting more and more paranoid, killing demi-gods and other people he believed were potential threats. Throughout those 60 years Poseidon, my dad, switched from aligning himself with Zeus to opposing his decisions (I guess that's why they say Poseidon is as like the sea, unchanging). Since I was born Poseidon started to oppose Zeus and his decisions more and more; Annabeth said threatening me after the Battle was the straw that broke the camel's back.

As I lay here, of course, my mind drifts back to the hours after I rejected immortality. (A/N: _Italics_ from this point are part of a flashback, but this may not apply in future chapters).

_I had never heard Poseidon's voice as full of passion as he urged me to get out the throne room and to safety. I rushed out the hall and sprinted down the main road to the elevator. I found myself having to jump over collapsed columns, huge amounts of dust, but other than that entirety of the City of Olympus was like one of those old Western Ghost towns; I was half-expecting an old tumbleweed to randomly roll in front of me to create the irony. In the elevator, the song "It's the End of World As We Know _It" _by R.E.M. was playing. Who picks this music and is it tied to the mood of Olympus? I don't know but all I can think of is this isn't going fast enough._

_Finally the elevator opened and in front of me I saw this massive bubble forming around all the demi-gods (those from Kronos' army included). Annabeth saw me and yelled, "Percy, hurry the bubble is almost complete. Lord Hermes is transporting us to Camp, jump in!"_

_I sprinted towards her, entering the bubble and soon felt myself feel lighter than air and in an instant I was in the sword training arena. As soon as I oriented myself, I looked into the sky and say a huge lightning bolt light up the horizon, at the same time I felt the seas begin to stir. The camp's harbor was unaffected because of the magical barriers. I was lost in my thoughts and was soon chocked out of them by Athena's firm voice. "Campers, please go to your respective cabins until you are summoned by either Lord Hermes or me." All the campers began to protest. We just saved Olympus, many of our friends died as heroes and now we have to go to our cabins. But, all complaining quickly died down as Athena merely gazed out upon everyone with her grey eyes darkening a bit, daring us to continue protesting._

_As I begrudgingly walked to my cabin, the lightning was more frequent and the thunder sounded every minute or so to a point that was deafening. I peered out to the beach, my favorite part of camp, the sea tossed and turned and I could tell that if the magical borders weren't there the waves would have been close to 20 feet tall and rising. I wonder what the rest of the world is facing? Out in the distance I sensed the waves growing and a tug on my gut told me that deep below the grown the center of the earth seemed to be shaking._

_Again I was knocked out of my thoughts, but this time was a bit more pleasant as Annabeth and Tyson jumped next to me. I attempted to say something, but Tyson's big paw slammed over my mouth accidently knocking me over. The big guy doesn't know his own strength. As he pick me up I looked with a confused look at him and Annabeth and she just put her fingers to her lips. They ushered me into the back of Cabin 3 into what I like to call the lounging room because of the couches that I usually use when I clean Riptide and the shield Tyson gave me. As got into the cabin I was pleasantly surprised to see my friends: Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, the Stoll Brothers, Clarisse Larue, Christopher Rodriguez, and Jake, son of Hephaestus along with about fifteen other campers that I had grown close to over the years. All my friends except Thalia; I hope she doesn't think that since our dads are fighting means that we should as well._

"_Hey guys, why the big secret meeting?" I asked. _

_Connor Stoll stood up and started to say, "Although owl head – ouch!" A book had just connected with his temple. I looked over to see Malcom, Annabeth's younger half-brother, looking at him murderously. Travis laughed and soon the rest of us were on the floor laughing that the son of Athena was so quick to lose his cool. Even the Athena kids started poking fun at their brother. _

"_What, I was going to say is that the most wise, wonderful Lady Athena in all her bounteous wisdom thinks that we need to be in our respective cabins. However this is most wise, we all humbly disagree; mostly we want to be together and remember all our friends, but really we want to know what the hell was going on through your mind when you rejected immortality," said Connor. Malcom began reaching for a book, but Connor quickly ducked behind Clarisse and some of the Ares campers. _

_I looked around the room as everyone was looking at me expectantly. I sighed and kind of rolled my eyes trying to explain that I really didn't want to do this right now. I could feel the earth's movements get more violent and the seas rising; also, although the cabin omitted all sound from the outside world I could tell the sky was lighting up with the continuous flicker of lightning. Soon the room was quiet and I realized that the room was silent except the sound of shuffling feet (we demi-gods really can't stand still). So I started to explain myself._

"_I rejected immortality for several reasons. First, I would have hated watching all you growing old and the inability to hang out with you on a daily basis and making sure Ares keeps losing at capture the flag (all of Ares made threatening looks, reaching for their weapons). Second, immortality would not solve any of the problems that cause the Titan War. I was going to ask that the gods began to claim their children at age 13 and that camp should have more cabins for the lesser gods," I explained. _

_Everyone was semi-stunned and soon everyone started arguing saying that I was stupid for rejecting immortality or that it makes sense. Annabeth pulled me to the side and smiled, quickly kissed me and said, "I guess you aren't a Seaweed Brain after all. All those ideas really would have helped stop the rise of Kronos."_

"_Yea, well I never was able to explain that."_

"_Stop worrying Seaweed Brain, this fight won't last long and soon you will be able to explain yourself," she said. At this I looked at her warily; I didn't know if I should tell her about the constant tension I was feeling in my gut that indicated the turmoil the world was going through. As those amazing grey eyes studied me Annabeth suddenly said, "Tell me Percy, I want to know what's going on."_

_Again everyone was looking at me; why does everyone always focus on Annabeth and me? I shrugged my shoulders and explained how the world felt as if it were tearing itself apart. The seas were as wild as ever and tried to convey to everyone that the sea felt as if all of it were like those waves in the movie 'The Perfect Storm'. _

_Again silence, man I'm tired of all these long pauses. Jake was idly making a scabbard for a small dagger, Nico was playing with his figurines, Tyson was biting his nails, and Clarisse was sharpening her spear. Suddenly Travis Stoll yelled out, "FIND OUT!" We all looked at him and Annabeth, of course, asked the question we all were wondering, "Found what exactly?"_

_Travis grinned at all of us and lifted up a Sony HD projector. "What are we supposed to do with that?" asked Clarisse. _

"_Well I'm pretty sure that Jake and I could fix it up to hack into the Olympian feed and watch the fight and see what's going on outside of camp," said Travis. We all excitedly told him to hurry up and do it. I wasn't the only one that wanted to know what was happening outside, but also if Dad was doing all right. _

_As they were setting up the monitor Tyson, my little brother came up to me. For the first time since the throne room I actually got to see him in the full regalia as General of the Cyclopes. The armor was insane: the celestial bronze was smoothly molded over his chest and back, the gauntlets covered all way up to his elbow with spikes jutting out from his fingers and along the ridges of his forearm, he had armor over his legs that looked like extended chin guards. I wish my armor was this cool (not like I needed it, but to go into battle in style would be tight). As I stared at him my little bro grabbed me on the shoulders and a tear was coming from that big brown eye as he said, "I have to go big brother. Atlantis calls". I confusedly looked at him and asked why, and he responded sullenly, "I am the general of Daddy's army and I just received an urgent message." At this pointed to a blinking sea green light on his wrist that I hadn't noticed when I examined his armor. I nodded, "I understand. Be careful little brother; Iris message me updates of Atlantis and everything." He glumly nodded his head then walked towards the lightning ridden sky and jumped on Rainbow, his pet Hippocampus. _

_As I watched Tyson leave I felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder. She whispered to me, "We have a picture. You better see this." As I turned around and looked at the projections on the wall, there were four channels, I was stunned; no one was saying anything as we stood and watched for the rest of the day and into the night; we ignored the calls to lunch and dinner. Also, the camp fire was cancelled for the first time in years. Although we stayed secluded in my cabin away from camp activities no one came looking for us. I don't care that no one came and got us. Chiron was laid up in the infirmary and from what a few campers had said Mr. D. was nowhere to be found. What was happening on the screens was far more important to us all._

_The first screen was set to the battle between Zeus and my dad. They were raging across the entire United States in an almost zigzag formation disregarding buildings, cars, and mountains. As they raced they shot beams of energy at one another, occasionally hitting each other glancing blows. At one point Poseidon trapped Zeus in a sphere of water, but Zeus escaped after elbowing him in the jaw. Then my dad challenged Zeus to hand-to-hand combat on the ground. Zeus accepted. I tensed as Zeus and my dad stared at one another. Clarisse started talking about the different fighting methods they might use. Travis and Connor started taking bets while the Athena kids were arguing whether this strategy was a good idea for Poseidon. Me, well I sat extremely tense and gripped Annabeth's hand while Nico stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder. Next thing I knew it Zeus' spear was slammed into Poseidon's shoulder, but he countered with a thrust of his trident into Zeus' calf. They both slammed their shields into one another than had a stare down. Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite, asked why they didn't pull back or why Poseidon, the stronger of the two, simply shoved Zeus off. Clarisse and I began to explain but stopped when we realized the other was talking. I acquiesced to her the job to explain. She began by saying, "Stupid question pinky (Drew was decked out in pink all the time). If either Lord Zeus or Lord Poseidon were to withdraw their weapons it would give an immediate opening to the other. Granted their shields are locked together but if Zeus were to withdraw his spear Poseidon would over power him as Zeus pulled back. Poseidon, on the other hand, if he pulled out his trident, Zeus could kick down trapping the trident on the ground." Drew still looked horribly confused; I wanted to scream at her that it's just a standoff and the fight really turned into who wanted to give in first. They just began staring at each other murderously._

_On second screen, Travis had tuned into the Aelous' channel, OWN (Olympian Weather Channel) which gave us updates every few minutes. OWN simply showed us the gradual destruction placed upon every major mortal city in the world. Zeus and Poseidon's frustration was evident through the natural disasters caused by their powers over the elements. Entire cities were destroyed by lightning. Mount Everest looked like a small hill thanks to one of the biggest lightning bolts that's ever existed. Torrential rains flooded cities: Florida was entirely covered and no longer visible, as was half as India. Huge chasms were created by earthquakes: California had drifted off the American continent and it seemed the impossible was happening, the continents were shifting back towards each other, South America was within 200 miles of the African continent. The Athena cabin began talking about all the different implications that the continental shift would cause; Ares cabin discussed about how a global apocalypse may assume. Again I was simply stunned at the effects of what I had caused._

_On the last screen was the NNN (National News Network), the major mortal news network. They were in a panic, plain and simple. Different theories about what was happening were given every hour. Each one was ludicrous. Nico's favorite was that the world was being invaded by Martians. "At least the mist is covering up all the monsters that are walking around," he said. He had a good point, but still if the different countries think that World War III had started then that'd be bad for everyone. The Americans were already talking about nuking everyone and anyone, while those in Russia and China talked about attacking all those associated with the US. _

_Right when everything reached a crisis point we watched as Athena and Hera appeared on the screen with Poseidon and Zeus. They coolly looked at one another and stepped back then vanished. Immediately my cabin was in an uproar talking about the different things that could be happening. I sullenly looked at the OWN and NNN channels; more than 3 billion people had died and the earthquakes hadn't stopped yet. The continents kept shifting. All I could do is gape in awe. _

_Annabeth knocked me into reality. She silently said to me amidst everyone's screaming and theorizing about what would happen next, "Percy, your dad - - - his powers, are moving the world back to its original form - - Pangaea."_

Even today I can remember what that statement felt like: guilt, pure and simple. I can't believe that I caused a fight that killed over ¾ of the world's population. The world's entire make-up had changed because of me. Zeus and Poseidon had unleashed all their power in that stand-off and only Athena and Hera's intervention had stopped them. The whole world is now concentrated on one continent that we call Pangaea. The reason that Athena and Hera intervened was because the Mist was eroding. What the two Goddesses didn't realize was that the two gods wouldn't be able to stop the storms or earthquakes soon enough. The mist no longer exists. Monsters began attacking mortals on a daily basis. They would try to fight back to no avail. This is why we are on constant patrols. Soon the mortals realized we, demi-gods existed, so we had to help them more than usual. Chiron sent out groups of us to various parts of the world to help protect the people where large populations of mortals lived. For some reason the majority of monster attacks centered near camp so the majority of our fighters stayed within Camp. Also, we had to stay and help train any mortal crazy enough to join us in our fight.

Aside from the new patrols Chiron also sent some of the Hermes cabin to be ambassadors to the world and explain what had happened. They are still out talking with the mortals. Surprisingly the Stoll brothers make great ambassadors.

The same thing all the mortals ask us is where are the gods, why aren't they helping us? Our only response is that we don't know. As of right now Olympus is simply fighting with one another. Zeus and Poseidon haven't declared a full-blown war, but Annabeth thinks that the civil war will break out within days. I really hope it doesn't because then I'll have another thing to worry about. Mulling this scenario in my head over and over again isn't exactly helpful but it's what I subject myself to when I am alone.

Suddenly frantic voices and footsteps were outside my cabin. I shot up and grabbed Riptide, standing in one swift movement ready for anything. Annabeth burst through my front door panting. She had blood on her dagger and was bleeding from her side. I rushed to her and held her up. In the door frame leaned Nico. In his arms was Will Solace who had a bandage over his eye. I started shooting a thousand questions at once, cursing Chiron for making me stay in, but I was stopped by Nico.

"Percy," Nico said, "Chiron's dead. There were thousands of them and demi-gods joined them. We tried . . ."

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I bellowed.

I looked at Nico and Will who both looked down, then I turned to Annabeth. Her beautiful blonde hair was matted with sweat, blood, and yellow dust, yet her grey stormy eyes were mesmerizing as ever. Looking into her eyes calmed me. She looked tired and stood taller and said one thing that jarred me with fear, anger and a desire for revenge: "Civil War has erupted. Chiron tried to stop it, but Ares' campers killed him."

A/N: Please feel free to ask me any questions, criticize me, anything; just review! Also, this chapter took me a while because I couldn't think of how I wanted to take the aftermath of the fight. To those of you who are worrying about Poseidon and Zeus coming to a standstill, don't worry . . . They will fight again, soon and Poseidon will win that one, but there will be huge consequences. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Attack on CHB

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 4: The Attack on CHB

Chaos P.O.V. (A/N: Chaos, as of right now, is a way for me to use 3rd p.o.v.; this is subject to change in the future installments of this trilogy).

The situation on Earth is a tense one. Poseidon and Zeus inadvertently unleashed their full power causing the face of the Earth to change. The storms, earthquakes, and tidal waves submersed huge portions of land: the subcontinent India is no longer visible neither are the majority of the islands in the Pacific. More than 2 billion mortals (_a/n: this means only about 2 billion mortals remain; don't worry Sally Jackson is alive)_ died the day of the fight through the natural disasters. The mist, which protected the mortals from monster attacks in the past, shattered under the sudden massive influx of monsters escaping from Tartarus through the cracks created by Poseidon's earthquakes.

3 months after Day 0 (as mortals called the day Zeus and Poseidon fought) Chiron, in an attempt to manage the situation, created patrols in areas of major population throughout Pangaea. The patrols, until now, seemed to effectively quell the monster attacks and help the mortals understand how to respond. Although everything started out according to his plan, what Chiron didn't know is that Zeus manipulated the situation to his benefit.

Zeus was disgusted with how everything had panned out since the Battle for Olympus. He was tired of the idiot demi-gods doing what they pleased and the defiance of the other council members. He wished for a true monarchy so that he could be an actual King and not simply a leader of a council. He persuaded Hera, Ares and Artemis to side with him. To Hera he swore on the River Styx that he would never cheat on her again if she joined him. With a huge smile she joined him and helped convince her son and step-daughter. In turn Zeus offered Ares more power over the lives of mortals and promised to give Artemis a more complete retinue of hunters. In turn the two gods convinced Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Demeter to join them; all these gods swore on the River Styx their fealty to Lord Zeus and to him alone. So when Chiron asked for volunteers for the patrols outside of the Camp all campers from Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Artemis' volunteered to leave camp under their parents' (in the hunters' case it was their Lady) direction. As the campers and hunters went to their designated areas they were told to set up command posts and recruit mortals with nothing left to live for, so that they could be trained to fight for Zeus.

Thousands of mortals flocked to Zeus' banner. Ares personally went down to the different camps and trained the mortals on how to fight with swords, spears, axes while Artemis and her hunters trained people on range weapons. Hephaestus and his children spent day and night in the forges, underneath what mountains still stood, working on weapons out of a mixture of steel and celestial bronze, so that the new troops would be outfit to kill any monsters, demi-gods and mortals that might get in their way. Aphrodite and Demeter, along with their children, were in charge of getting new warlords and other leaders to pledge their duty to Lord Zeus and his cause. Dionysus and his children worked on stocking different command centers with food.

While his allies worked with the mortals Zeus sought out Oceanus, Titan of Water, Sea, Lakes, Rivers, Oceans, Streams, and Ponds. Oceanus, in the Second Titan War, almost took Poseidon's throne, if it were not for Hades and Zeus all would have been lost for the God of Sea. But Zeus soon found that Poseidon and taken care of Oceanus after their fight. The day after Zeus and he had fought Poseidon woke Pontus and Thalassa, Primordial Gods of Sea. Poseidon, along with the primordial gods, destroyed Oceanus, sending him into the void. For their help Poseidon awarded them with reign over the deep sea. Frustrated, but not deterred, Zeus obtained Prometheus, Titan of Forethought and Krios, Titan of Stars and Constellations, Lord of the South, to ally themselves with him. He made both swear their fealty on the River Styx, then ordered them to gather a monster army that would be ready on Day 180.

The mortal army shaped up better than anyone could have expected. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Artemis's Lieutenant, was proud of her archers, some almost matched the hunters in accuracy and speed. Thalia never questioned the need to train the mortals. After the cataclysmic events of Day 0, the hunters couldn't handle all of the monsters that broke loose. Thalia witnessed firsthand the need to show the mortals how to defend themselves. However, she didn't understand why they were training an army. On Day 179, Thalia was graced with the presence of her father, Lord Zeus, and her patron Lady Artemis.

"Thalia, we must talk about what the purpose of the army," Artemis. Thalia quickly stood to attention, rapt with interest because of the different rumors that had been circling. Artemis continued, "The demi-gods of Camp Half-Blood and their parents have rebelled against Lord Zeus and are mounting an assault against Olympus. This force is meant to stop that attack before it begins. We, Father and I, wanted to make sure that you are with us before we begin this assault. We know you have many friends there and we hope this will not deter your resolve."

Thalia was speechless. Her mind was racing with thoughts about Annabeth, Nico, Will Solace, the Stolls, and Percy with whom she had made amends after the Battle of Olympus. She couldn't believe that they or their parents would really attempt to overthrow her father. She slowly looked at the grim expression worn by Zeus and Artemis, she did not want to betray them, but couldn't imagine hurting another demi-god. She started to say, "Are you sure this isn't one big misunderstanding. I mean, Lord Zeus Percy –"

Zeus immediately cut her off, "Do not mention that boy to me, daughter. Artemis, it appears that you are in need of a new lieutenant. Thalia is unfit to lead in this response to rebellion. Place her in Camp Zeta along with the other would-be rebels." Artemis looked sadly at Thalia, snapped her fingers and the tiara on Thalia's silver tiara disappeared. Thalia gasped as she reached for her head but soon felt her hands pulled behind her back by Phoebe and Chloe. Both of the huntresses looked at her with scowls, shaking their heads in unbelief that Thalia would not follow Artemis's lead. Celestial bronze handcuffs were put on her wrists and ankles and she was quickly ushered to Camp Zeta. No other demi-god or huntress knew why she left, but were told that she had passed away in a training accident.

Ares P.O.V.

_New Sparta, Year 0 Day 180_

Today is the day, the day of war. My whole body pulsed with excitement as I stood in my command center. All around me were buildings geared to war and destruction. Zeus allowed me to take a portion of Pangaea to re-create my favorite ancient city, Sparta. My children became the leaders of this land as mortals flocked to Zeus's and my banner. My children and I trained the new recruits in the true art of warfare: the spear, sword, shield, axe and other hand-to-hand weapons. There is nothing more desirable than gutting an opponent and hearing them scream for their mother in their last breath.

I located New Sparta in the Northeastern portion of the land; over the countries formally known as Russia, Afghanistan, Kazakhstan, Latvia, Lithuania, and Mongolia. The people here already knew a hard life and quickly became accustomed to the military life installed. From here I will lead my armies across Pangaea until we rule all the world, of course I will do as Father wishes, but that doesn't mean I can't establish dominance over the weak.

I could hear the drums of war begin to call out the march. My demi-god and moral army, The Great Beast as I liked to call it, formed up into their battalions; as of right now there were 10 battalions in all each totaling 1000 soldiers. My children led the way each a general in their own right leading the battalions; they are Demios (God of Fear), Phobos (God of Panic), Anteros (God of Requited Love), Eurytion, Sherman, Petro Stepanov, Stephanie Elverson, Derfel Cornsol, Lize Ivanova, and Zhu Wang. Unfortunately my favorite daughter, Clarisse LaRue, showed herself to be too weak to lead and found herself in Camp Zeta with other weak demi-gods, satyrs and nymphs.

The demi-god children of Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hephaestus were no longer in New Sparta because Zeus had sent them to their own cities, to continue doing what they do best which is not war. Those silly girls that Artemis has stayed to help with our ranged units; I am not too happy to have those little girls get in the way, but I instructed the troops to mow them down if they should get in the way.

The last drum beat ended; it was time to make my appearance by the gates. I quickly donned my blood-red armor that was dyed with real mortal blood. I put on my best for this day I would personally lead the entire army. I was going to enjoy establishing who the strongest would be in this new world order. I slipped on my boar's head helmet keeping on my wrap-around Oakley saving my eyes only for when we entered battle. As I stood in front of the Great Beast, Zeus hailed me from his chariot and pointed towards the north. I looked on the horizon and saw an army of monsters led by Prometheus, that little snake, and Krios. It seems dad really scared the piss out of them because behind them marched one of the biggest armies of monsters assembled since the Second Titan War. The army the crated consisted of Cyclopes, Laistrygonian Giants, Dracanae, Hellhounds, Empusai, drakons, giant scorpions, Kampe, the Manticore, Nemean Lion, Medusa, Stymphalion Birds, and of course the Minotaur.

My warriors shifted foot to foot in anticipation of joining the stupid creatures that would serve as cannon fodder before my troops entered to start any real battle. Although I detest the stupid monsters, I know they serve a purpose. Hell, I was the one that suggested we get them to decrease the casualties of the Great Beast. Zeus greeted the Titans then turned to me and motioned for me to address the armies. I simply nodded with a fiendish smile and then threw off my glasses. I caused the fire within my eyes to raze, I could see the shocked look of mortals and even my immortal children as a bonfire started within my eyes. As I looked upon them, then the monsters I felt my body begin to radiate with a red aura, my blood-cooled armor became a deeper shade of red. I raised my morning star and spear causing a hush to be instilled throughout the troops.

When all that could be heard was the wind making our armor clank at our sides I started to talk; at first it was a whisper but slowly my voice raised to a to the decibels inside a NBA arena during the playoffs, "Soldiers, Friends, Death-Bringers today we gather to fight for one cause, and one cause alone: DOMINATION and REVENGE. Our father, leader and life-giver Zeus has been wronged; that brat of Poseidon, his father, and their friends DARE defy his right to rule this world. He has been patient, kind, even merciful by withholding his wrath. But the time for being nice is no more. Today he unleashes his wrath: THE GREAT BESAT! WE GATHER THIS DAY TO MARK THE BEGINNING OF A NEW AGE, ONE OF RIGHT IS MIGHT, ONE THAT IS FOR OUR LORD AND KNG ZEUS, ONE THAT WILL BRING PROSPERITY, WEALTH, AND JOY TO US ALL!" Cheering burst out from my 10,000 soldiers and even a few of the monsters cheered; too bad we will kill all the monsters at the end of this I thought as an evil grin marked my face.

I set the pace for the entire army; next to me were the two titans, Prometheus and Krios. They tried talking to me, but I simply stared them down to a stunned silence. Krios nervously gripped his battle-axe, thinking I was going to hit him. "Don't worry punk. Lord Zeus says we have to play nice. Just don't get in my way on the battlefield," I snarled at him. He visibly gulped. Wimpy titans.

We made great time in the first day we covered ¾ of the distance needed to reach Camp Half Blood which was located in the far western portion of Pangaea. The plan we were planning on using is similar to Hitler's blitzkrieg of World War II. As we marched towards the Camp, I sent different battalions of the Great Beast to various city-centers throughout Pangaea. We only needed one battalion and the monster army to mop up the camp. As we made camp on the night of Day 180 I still had two battalions with me; the leaders were Petro, leader of the 3rd Battalion who named themselves the Thundering Third for they were my main berserker troops, the heavy infantry; and the other leader is Derfel: leader of 1st Battalion who aptly named themselves Magnificent Bastards. Both boys were 17 years old and had proven themselves in the Second Titan War and these past few months. Petro was a hulking 6'5", 250 lbs., built like a world class rugby player, whereas Derfel is only 5'8", 190 lbs. with lots of lean muscle (picture a wrestler). Both know their ways with weapons, but for some reason Derfel knows how to bring carnage to the battlefield with his dual blades and keep his head to give and relay commands. Petro on the other hand goes into berserker mode and hopes that his team follows which they usually do, but for Camp I would need Derfel's killer instinct and calm during the battle to issue and relay orders. I still saved Petro for this last leg because I wanted him to personally begin the siege on New Athens, Athena's preciously rebuilt city on the sea. I detest that bitch.

At 10 p.m. I gathered the leaders of the Great Beast, along with the Titans and Artemis, to explain the plan. Petro and Artemis, with her hunters, were to go to New Athens to begin laying siege or taking the city tonight. Artemis knew that Petro would lead the charge and she was to act as ranged support; I'm glad she already knows her place, in the back behind me. The rest of the army, Derfel and the monsters, were to rush to the Camp and attempt to break down the magical barriers. The best way to do this would be to use our demi-gods and mortals in an attempt to trick the campers to inviting them in. While they did this the monsters would take care of the demi-god patrols that surrounded the cities surrounding the camp. I looked at Prometheus and Krios, "You two and I will stay in the background ready to join the fray at a moment's notice. We don't want to tip off any other Olympians about a godly or Titan presence because they would join in which may turn this battle." Both curtly nodded, grimacing at the prospect being in my presence. Ha-ha, I'm going to enjoy this new world and the power granted to me.

"Father, are we to kill any who defy us or just simply incapacitate them?" asked Derfel. If it had been anyone else but him I would have killed them on the spot for displaying such weakness.

I smiled at my son, "Are you sure that you are not one of Athena's brats with all the thinking you do?" This caused a small chuckle to move around the room, as this was an ongoing joke around New Sparta because Derfel asked questioned constantly to make sure he had the correct battle strategy. I continued, "We take no prisoners, Lord Zeus's orders." Derfel simply nodded; even though he has lots of friends at the camp still, I know that he wouldn't disobey a direct order.

"Any other questions?" I asked menacingly. No one moved a muscle. "Good. Let's move out."

The Thundering Third quickly and quietly began their march south towards New Athens as the rest of us moved on towards Camp Half Blood; we were in a murderous mood for before us was the joy of battle, blood, guts and glory. Tonight would be a good night.

Chaos P.O.V.

**Outskirts of Camp Half Blood**

Year 0 Day 181, Time 1:30 am

The patrolling campers didn't know what hit them. The groups were a mix of Apollo, Athena and Hermes campers. The first to attack were a pack of hellhounds who found a group of 3 demi-gods walking down an alley. The first hound shadow traveled above a son of Apollo and landed on his right shoulder tearing off his arm, the dog was quickly dispatched by a knife wielding son of Nemesis, but the hounds soon overcame the other two demi-gods. Their mangled bodies made an excellent feast.

The other patrols soon realized an attack was happening as an increasing large amount of dracaena, giant, hell hounds and other monsters descended upon them. Annabeth Chase's unit, comprising of her half-brother Malcom, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, and six other campers, was waylaid by a group of Laistrygonian giants and three empousai. Annabeth assessed the situation and quickly position the five boys of the group against the giants while she and the other girls attacked the empousai. Annabeth slipped on her Yankees' cap, while invisible she snuck behind two of the Empousai and quickly cut their throats; as they turned to dust the sword of a daughter of Hermes caught the last Empousa in the groin, turning her to dust. Annabeth looked towards the boys and was relieved to see that they were all okay as Will Solace put a sonic arrow through the eye of the last giant. Covered in yellow dust they all looked at each other and silently agreed to make their way to camp which only lay a mile away.

As Annabeth's team raced towards Camp they were chased by the Nemean Lion and the Minotaur himself. Will and the other Apollo campers continued shooting arrows at the monsters but nothing stopped them. The Minotaur began hurling huge knives towards the small group and took down two of the campers. Annabeth gasped and started to turn, but Nico grabbed her, "There's nothing we can do for them. WE must warn camp!"

Annabeth looked forlornly towards the bodies as they were trampled upon by the Minotaur. She screamed at the hulking beast and hurled her knife at him hitting his upper thigh in between his armor. He simply grunted at her and pulled the knife out, in what seemed like a smile it licked the gore surrounding the knife and hurled it back at her. She did a quick juke movement to the side dodging the blade, but saw that it stuck into another camper. It was her half-brother Malcom; the knife protruded from his left shoulder blade and he was immediately hurtled twenty feet in front of the group. Annabeth and Nico rushed to her side as the Apollo and Hermes campers peppered the two hulking beasts with arrows as they stalked towards their prey.

Annabeth acted like a crazed person and seemed to have lost control of her emotions. She raced to Malcom's side and turned her little brother over and told him to wait for her in the fields of Elysium. Then she respectfully pulled the knife out of Malcom's back, picked up his sword and turned to stare down the Minotaur which was about 100 yards and closing on the group. Without thinking Annabeth began to spring towards the Minotaur, Nico tried to stop her, but she broke free of his grasp. The Minotaur made a bellowing moo, challenging Annabeth, and increased its speed knocking buildings, small cars and trees over as it raced towards her.

Nico looked on with depredation; if Annabeth died Percy would never forgive him. He looked at the other campers and yelled, "Time to do something stupid. Will, take care of that damn lion; shoot for its mouth and eyes." With that Nico disappeared in the shadows of the night, while Will and the other campers began notching the last of their arrows for the Lion.

The Minotaur and Annabeth were within 20 yards of one another when Nico stepped out of a shadow right next to the Minotaur. In one quick move he immobilized the giant beast by pulling its right leg into a shadow. The Minotaur reacted as if someone had lassoed a part of him and abruptly stopped in its charge and fell snout first into the ground. Nico sidestepped narrowly escaping the monsters fall, but the 7-foot shaft of the Minotaur's axe caught him in the midriff, knocking him down and breaking two ribs. As Nico lay in pain he watched the Minotaur, as if in slow motion, swing its axe overhead, causing a humming sound of death, preparing to bring it down for a blow that would cut Nico in half. "Great," he thought, "I will be even shorter now." He braced himself for death and thought of Bianca, Malcom, Charles, Silena, his mother and others he was about to join, but was quickly brought back to reality by a yellow dusted Annabeth, "I know you like living in Hades dead boy, but I don't think living there permanently really is your cup of tea. Besides whom will I have to help me realize that I was thinking irrationally?"

"Living in Hades isn't that bade, but I would miss the occasional misstep that a certain daughter of Athena makes. Besides who would watch Percy's back without me?" This remark earned him a quick shove in the back; they turned to help with the Nemean Lion, but were elated and saddened to see that only Will and two other children of Apollo remained. All three were fine except for Will who was holding a torn t-shirt to his claw raked face. As they got closer to him, they saw that his eye was no longer in the socket. "I guess the Lion lives by the Law of Moses: 'An eye for an eye'" He weakly remarked trying to lift the grim mood of the group.

The small patrol now only numbered five, half its members had passed away and they could hear the growls of hell hounds and mumblings of Cyclopes in the distance. They only had a half mile to go and began sprinting to make it to the barriers before the monster army caught up to them.

About 100 yards from camp the small group sensed that they were not being chased any more but were stopped abruptly in their tracks at the sight that was before them: a massive army milling at the foot of Half-Blood Hill. They weren't monsters or entirely made out of demi-gods. Will, with his one good eye, spotted a banner flying in the front of the army; the banner had a massive MB with to giant spears crossed behind it.

Annabeth gasped, "That symbol, behind the MB, was used by the ancient the city-state Sparta, but I don't know what the MB stands for or why this army is using it for that matter. "

"Maybe the Ares patrols that were out in Pangaea caught wind of the attack, gathered some forces and came here to help us." responded Nico.

This idea was quickly shot down by Annabeth, "No if that were the case, then they would be facing towards us rather than looking towards Thalia's tree. I suggest we take a wide berth as we make our way into camp" Everyone silently agreed and followed her lead. As they got to the top of the hill, Morgan (daughter of Apollo) pointed out a small group of 10 soldiers that now walked towards Thalia's tree. Peleus started huffing smoke in their direction. Morgan got all of a sudden got real excited and point towards the group of soldiers, "That's Derfel!", but before she could call his name they saw Chiron come over the barrier and hailed the group. Annabeth quickly donned her Yankees' cap and told everyone to go over to Chiron. As they got closer to Chiron and the Ares campers they could hear the conversation.

"Ho, heroes why have you left your posts and where did this army come from?" Chiron asked.

Derfel stepped a few feet in front of the others and made the 10 foot gap that separated Chiron and him a smaller distance. "We had reports of a huge gathering of monsters in this area, so we came as fast as we could, gathering up potential soldiers along the way."

Chiron looked baffled by this, exclaiming "What! We haven't received any reports of such kind. In fact, reports that we have received say that monster attacks have all but ceased except for our part of Pangaea. If what you say is true, then I must alert the campers that are asleep and recall the patrols."

"That won't be necessary sir. We've already handled the patrols. Also, we would prefer if the campers remained asleep as we took control of camp." Derfel coyly responded.

"What! What do you mean - - -"Chiron was cut off by the sound of two swords leaving their scabbards. Derfel slowly advanced towards him as the other nine members of his team unsheathed their weapons as well. Chiron, equipped with only his bow notched an arrow and shot at Derfel, but the arrow was expertly deflected by the son of Ares. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Chiron hadn't seen Annabeth's team to the south, began the countless incantations that were needed to seal off Camp from the unwanted visitors

"NO" screamed Derfel as he charged the centaur. His charge was abruptly stopped by a sonic arrow shot by Will. Even with one eye he still hit his mark. His shot was to merely stop their advance until they could figure out what was going on. Derfel looked to their small group and pointed towards them, shouting commands. Six children of Ares broke away from the attack against Chiron and started racing towards the other campers.

Will had a dangerous look in his one eye, turned to Morgan and Sam (the two remaining Apollo campers) and without emotion, said, "Shoot to kill. We'll ask questions later" The howling Ares soldiers were only 20 feet away and their shields were up, but this was not enough to stop Will and his siblings from taking down two of the maddened campers. Nico met the first soldier a hulking girl named Bridget that wielded a massive two-handed broadsword. As Nico dodged the attacks, he didn't dare trying to deflect them with his shield or sword because she was way stronger; he tried to gain an opening to stab her. Finally, after two minutes of dodging he was able to stab her knee, slicing the patella portion making her fall to the ground. HE turned to see Will hard pressed by the two remaining attackers, with his half-siblings dead or nearly dead next to him. Will was using his bow as a quarter staff in one hand a small dagger in the other to defend himself. Nico rushed to help him and sent the would-be attackers to Hades. Will was beyond tired his brother and sister dead; he had a cut across his forearm and his wounded eye was bleeding uncontrollably. Nico went and grabbed him before he fell to the ground and together they made their way towards the border.

While Nico and Will were attempting to fend off the other campers Annabeth used her invisibility to her advantage and was trying to even the odds for Chiron. She and Chiron fought side by side as Derfel and his siblings attacked with gusto, disregarding any small injuries their trainer and Annabeth inflicted.

Chiron saw that the main army, after seeing a portion of their leaders dead was gearing up to charge them. He looked at Annabeth, "Go my child. The barriers will hold them for a day, at least until Ares and whoever he is working with manages to break through. Get Percy, he will lead you all to safety. Tell him to contact his father and your mother. Keep Perseus safe, he is our one hope. You were always my favorite. Now go."

Annabeth at first protested then felt a hoof lift her up and over Thalia's tree next to Peleus. She landed sharply on a rock and could only watch as Derfel's dual blades hamstrung Chiron. Her trainer, mentor, and surrogate father fell to the grassy knoll and was killed mercilessly by campers he had helped train. Annabeth was too stunned to move. She watched as Derfel and his army advanced toward her but they were stopped by an invisible barrier. Derfel simply smiled and yelled, "We're coming for you owl brain and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Go and run to that sea kelp of a boyfriend. Tell him, he's next."

Annabeth stood gripping her dagger and took a battle stance as if she was going to charge him, but a bloody hand stopped her. She looked and saw Nico propping Will up. "Annabeth, we need you. We must alert the camp. Let's save our friends, we can't have let them die in vain."

She looked in the son of Hades' eyes and didn't see the usual smolder of death, but rather saw sorrow and despair. She nodded curtly and they walked down towards camp calling for all campers to gather by the beach. Finally they came to cabin three and called for Percy. Annabeth didn't know how he'd take it but she knew that only she could keep him calm enough to not charge head first after Derfel and those foul children of Ares.

Slowly, as the other campers frantically gathered around the beach, Nico, Will and she walked up to Cabin 3 and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Retreat & Regroup

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 5: Retreat & Regroup

Percy P.O.V.

**Shores of Camp Half-Blood**

_Year 0, Day 181 (Age of the Divide)_

Tears streamed down Annabeth's face, pushing through the yellow dust that chalked her cheeks. She had just finished telling me what was going on. Everything was crystal clear to me except for one thing.

"How did Chiron die? Didn't the gods grant him immortality to continue training heroes? Are you sure he just wasn't captured? Nico, could you feel him go to Hades?" I asked with a glimmer of hope in my voice.

"Nah man, I wouldn't have felt if Chiron died. Centaurs are like satyrs, they don't have souls and will simply be reborn as a flower or some other form of vegetation," he glumly responded.

"So we have no way of knowing. Maybe he's not dead, but injured and now a prisoner. We have to go find out" I exclaimed excitedly.

My voice seemed to shock Annabeth out a daze; she slowly she lifted her head from my chest. "Sorry Percy, but Chiron is dead. Last year before the Battle for Olympus, he and I discussed the possibility of fighting demi-gods from Camp. He felt it necessary to tell me that he may die in the upcoming battle. Like you I was confused, but Chiron explained that he was immortal but could die in combat if the final death stroke were delivered by a hero he had trained. Given that Derfel lived and trained here for years, when Derfel thrust those dual blades into Chiron's chest he killed him."

Stunned isn't exactly a word I would use to describe my reaction to this news; I was truly flabbergasted. Will and Nico were equally shocked. After letting this new information soak in I looked at Annabeth and then towards the sea and she simply nodded, understanding that I wanted her to give her plan that I knew she would have thought of the moment she saw Chiron murdered.

She stood up straighter and started re-examining situation surrounding us. "We are completely surrounded on all sides of the camp except for the sea. Derfel's army and the monsters will be able to break down the barriers within 24 hours, if they have some sort of godly assistance the barriers will come down in half that time. Now is the time to abandon camp. Nico go and get 30 campers and scour the entire camp for weapons, celestial bronze, and any metal working tools. Will get your cabin and go collect clothes, medical supplies, nectar, ambrosia and anything that we may need over the next food days. We want to leave the camp stripped. Both of you take a few of the Hermes campers with you to pick locks." Nico and Will nodded quickly and walked toward the beach to apprise everyone of what to do. I looked at Annabeth and could tell how hard she had taken Chiron's death. It seemed all she wanted to do was cry. I felt the same way, but it's not what he would have wanted. We needed to protect the other campers and get them to safety.

"Hang in there Wise girl, I'll get in touch with my dad and ask for some transport. You get the rest of the campers and organize a search for any relevant books, other educational items, or send them to help Nico or Will." I said that last sentence with my smile in the crooked grin that seems to always be plastered on my face around her. She quickly leaned in to me and kissed me softly, then turned and walked out of my cabin to the beach.

I called her name when she was about ten feet away. She stopped and I jogged towards her and held her close as I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about Malcom. We will avenge his death. The Minotaur is simply a weapon used by a higher power. I swear on the River Styx that I won't rest until, the person who organized this attack has been brought to justice." She squeezed me tightly, lightly kissed my check and continued towards the beach. I know that a simple statement wouldn't fix it all, but hope it helped.

As I watched her walk, I saw the groups organized by Nico and Will sprinting from the beach to start their scavenging. I acknowledged them with a wave, and then turned back to my cabin to call my father. Poseidon and I really hadn't kept in touch since his fight with Zeus. We weren't in a fight but were just really buys. He had defeated Oceanus once and for all, but had ceded a portion of his domain to Pontus and Thalassa the primordial gods of sea. Also, he had to rebuild Atlantis in its entirety.

As I thought about all that had happened in so little time, I walked to the pool of water in my cabin. I urged the water to cause a mist and flipped a drachma in for my fee to Iris. After about fifteen seconds, the weathered face of my father appeared before me. He smiled, the wrinkles near his eyes creased, but behind him I could hear shouts of fighting. I started to ask him what was going on, but he simply raised his hand, "I'll be in your cabin in a second to explain." In that instant a shimmering sea green light appeared near my bed and my dad appeared. At first I was taken back a bit, because he wasn't in his usual Bermuda shorts and buttoned shirt, my dad was dressed for war.

Last I saw him in his battle armor was on the screen rigged by the Stoll brothers the day he fought Zeus. H really is a sight to see in armor. He noticed my gawking at his armor and chuckled and walked to me and rubbed my head. "I assume you like my armor? Tyson made it; that boy really knows his way around the forge. I'd ask him to make you some, but he is occupied at the moment. I will send a message to the Telekhines to start making you and your friends some new armor. Stop raising your eyebrows; the Telekhines have sworn allegiance to me, as their father Pontus. They won't try to eat you." I laughed at the thought of those dog monsters wanting to eat me and how I blew up a mountain, ended up on Ogygia with Calypso. My life seems to have complicated a bit since then.

Although I was reminiscing about the past, I still was curious why Dad was dressed for war. I started peppering him with questions regarding why he was ready for war and how everything was going. "Is Atlantis under attack? I thought you defeated Oceanus? How's Tyson? Why didn't you call me to come and help? Did you know we are under siege and that Chiron is dead? We need transport from here to safety. Dad what are we going to do?" I continued rattling off any other question that was in my head but he simply held up his hand for me to stop.

"Percy, my boy, slow down. It seems Annabeth is rubbing off on you," he said with the crooked smile that I had inherited from him. "First, let me tell you that I know what is happening here. I've been monitoring the situation and was not able to offer any aide until Chiron had passed. I am sorry that he died. I loved him like a brother and swear he will be avenged. I have a lot to explain, but before I begin, I think it'd be best that you gather all the camp's counselors, at least those that are still here. Meet me in the Big House in ten minutes" I nodded, understanding the importance of keeping everyone in the loop. Iran out of my cabin to grab Annabeth, Nico, Will and Chris Rodriguez; Chris was the acting head of the Hermes cabin while the Stolls led diplomatic missions throughout Pangaea. After telling them that my dad was there each quickly gave quick commands to someone in their group and followed me to the Big House where Poseidon was waiting for us.

As we walked up the steps, Annabeth stopped and kind of looked blankly at the stairs, staring at the table that Mr. D and Chiron used to sit at as they played pinochle. I grabbed her hand, gave it a light squeeze and urged her to move forward. She meekly smiled and followed me inside.

We walked in the house and were surprised to find not only my dad, but also Athena, Hermes, and Apollo in our "council room". I nodded to each of them as Nico and I walked over to stand next to my dad. All the gods were dressed for battle, but I was most taken back by Apollo. He didn't look like his usual 18 year old, carefree surfer dude self. Now he was about 6'5", with muscled shoulders and back (must be from shooting a lot of arrows), his usual long blonde hair was cut closely in a militaristic style, he was built like a swimmer with huge shoulders and chest; he only wore a leather jerkin, with two dagger at his sides, a belt of throwing daggers crossed his chest, but the most impressive part of his look was a huge English longbow strapped to his back. Basically, he looked deadlier than I had ever seen him.

Apollo was usually so carefree and laid back, but his blue eyes gleamed with anger and sorrow. He grabbed Will by the shoulders, looked into his one good eye, and quietly said, "I'm proud of you even with one eye you still shoot better than most demi-gods. And for sure better than those damned girls my little sister calls hunters." I was a bit taken back by the venom that dripped from the way Apollo referred to his sister, but didn't say anything knowing that the gods would reveal it to us soon. Apollo continued addressing his son, "I know you tried to save Morgan and the others. We'll make it right." Will nodded mutely as a single tear drifted down his eye. The reason for smoke practically rising out of Apollo's eyes donned on me: none of the patrols ever made it back to camp. The patrols were mainly Apollo's children because they were the biggest cabin currently at camp. I quickly did the math in my head and realized that over 40 children of Apollo died tonight.

I set my jaw in frustration and anger for their death caused by those damned traitors allying themselves with monsters. I walked up to Apollo and Will, and determinedly said, "I will help you do anything I can to make this right. Your family will be remembered; I will be the avenging angel to keep that memory alive and bring justice. All I ask is that you point me the right direction." Apollo silently nodded an acceptance of my pledge, and then turned his eyes to my dad who had begun to talk.

"First, we are all," he said as he motioned to the other gods in the room, "saddened by the loss of Chiron. We were those on the council that opposed making his immortality conditional, but were defeated in the final vote. I loved him as a brother and will not let his memory fade. Second, we will not let his or the other campers' deaths be forgotten; they will be avenged." Dad's eyes flashed a really dark sea green. I could tell he was trying to control his emotions so that he didn't unleash any unnecessary earthquakes or rough seas.

After a moment he regained his composure continuing, "Now to the matter at hand: the Camp is lost and the only escape is the sea. Luckily for all of us that is my domain and none dare enter challenge me there. Prior to coming here I ordered the entirety of my Hippocampai to come to our aid. Unfortunately they alone won't be enough to transport every camper. Thus, Lord Hermes has offered to help the younger demi-gods get to our new destination. Before announcing where we are going, I think it best that Lady Athena quickly report on what is occurring throughout Pangaea."

"Thank you Lord Poseidon. As you campers know Chiron, under my direction, sent demi-gods out to different quarters of Pangaea to help fight the monsters and rebuild cities. However contrary to our knowledge Zeus and Ares used this to their advantage. My father is not the same being ever since the Battle of Olympus. He is constantly lusting after power and has persuaded the other Olympians that his path is the only just way. We," she motioned to Apollo and Hermes, "are known for being against any form of monarchy or sole ruler, so no one approached us about joining father. His plan is to take over this world and be the supreme ruler; his desire is to hold the power that Kronos once had. So along with Ares, Artemis, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hera he has formed an alliance. Their children volunteered to be Chiron's patrols in Pangaea, but instead of doing his will, they recruited a mortal army and prepared for war. They sent back false reports and on Day 180 Ares led out 10,000 of his troops for war. Alongside the mortals marched an army of monsters that Zeus purchased through an alliance with the Titans, Prometheus and Krios." Athena paused for a moment so that we could process all this new information.

During the short pause Annabeth spoke, "Mother, Derfel only led an army of 1,000 mortals here. Do we know where the other part of the army is?"

Athena smiled at her daughter, "Astute as always daughter." With a snap of her fingers Athena produced a 3-D map of Pangaea and outlined Camp Half-Blood, New Sparta and other populated cities around the world. Tracing the route taken by Ares' army she said, "This is the route the Great Beast, as Ares likes to call his army, took to reach Camp Half-Blood. As you can see the majority of the army broke off until only two battalions and all the monster army remained. On Day 181 these two groups split once again. Ares sent the monsters and Derfel's battalion here while Petro, son of Ares, led another battalion alongside Artemis and her hunters towards New Athens."

"WHAT! The traitors are at New Athens! Has it fallen? There aren't enough demi-gods there at all. The defenses are only half way done," I barked. "If anything has happened to them, I swear on the River Styx I will not stop until Ares and his whoresons are in Tartarus." By the end of my tirade, I was on the ping pong table with riptide in my hand looking homicidal. Hermes seemed a bit taken back, as did Chris. Apollo, Will, and Nico merely nodded their heads in agreement. I looked at my dad; his sea green eyes were warm like the waters near Bermuda and calmed me down.

Poseidon's baritone voice broke through the silence, "Step down Percy and remember who you are addressing; we will let it pass this once. Sally and Paul are okay; as are the rest of the campers' mortal parents." He calmly looked at Annabeth and cut her off before she asked a question, "Don't worry Annabeth, Lady Athena and Lord Hermes have located all the parents of the demi-gods that have sided with Zeus and transported them to a different city. All those within New Athens are our allies"

Athena looked at dad with an appreciation that I had never seen between the two. "Thank you Poseidon. As my uncle said, New Athens is firmly our control. As the Great Beast made their march we caught wind of their actions and immediately took action to fortify New Athens. Lord Poseidon sent General Tyson with his Cyclopes army to help with the defenses, as well as a group of Telekhines to fortify the walls and traps to the city. When I left, two hours ago, we had successfully route that army with only losing 5 Cyclopes and Skylar, son of Iris. Their group now is reforming with the main army back at New Sparta." I smiled at the mention of Tyson, I hadn't seen him since the day he left on Rainbow; I missed that big guy.

"What happened to Lady Artemis and her hunters? Did they take part in the main attack?" questioned Nico. I know that he really just wanted to know if Thalia was part of the attack. He'd be heartbroken to hear that they would be on opposing sides of the battle field.

"The hunters were there for a ranged report, but fled the field when Hermes, Apollo and I took the field. Annabeth, before you ask, we only took the field according to the ancient laws which state that a city's patron god or goddess may take the field if another god or goddess personally lays siege to the city. In this case, Artemis personally led her hunters so as the city's defenders routed the main army led by Petro, we engaged the hunters and Artemis in hope to capture her." Apollo looked down angrily as he thought of the betrayal his sister portrayed. Athena continued, "Also, Nico we did not see or did see Thalia Grace, but we can only assume that she has sided with her father and patron." Nico sadly nodded his head.

Hermes, for the first time of the night spoke "I think that is everything; Chris, please go and check on the scavengers and make sure they gathered all they could and tell them to meet us in twenty minutes at the beach." Chris nodded to his father and trudged out the door. Hermes addressed the other gods, "Have any of you heard reports of Clarisse LaRue leading one of the battalions? I think it'd be in the best interest of my son to know her whereabouts." I had never seen Hermes show so much interest in a child of his, but then again maybe he turned a new leaf after what had happened to Luke.

Apollo was the first to respond, "We haven't had any reports as to who all the leaders were other than the Petro and Derfel. I will personally scour all the reports and go and talk to the mortals to find out the truth. You can count on me brother." Hermes shook his hand and went out after Chris. "Poseidon, Athena, I must go and see to my oracle. Come with me Will," Apollo said as he walked up the stairs to the oracle's room.

In twenty minutes we were all at the beach. The total number of campers was about 200. (A/N: I know the numbers are probably off, but bear with me). The campers had piled up two semi truck's worth of weapons and other supplies. In the water I could see the bobbing heads of Rainbow and about 50 other Hippocampai. The sea horses would bear three campers each; while the other 50 campers were loading into a mini-van that Hermes had brought.

We all looked at each other and Poseidon instructed one and all it was time to go. I looked at Annabeth as she and I entered the water. I grabbed her hand and used my powers to make both us stay dry. I looked into the stormy grey eyes that bore so much hurt and pain. "Everything will be okay wise girl. I am here and nothing will happen to you. I will make this right."

She smiled back at me, "I know you will try your best. But luckily you have Nico, Will and I to help you. Even a Seaweed Brain like you needs friends every now and then."

I felt a tug in my gut, as I caused Annabeth and me to be rocketed towards Rainbow by a stream of water. I looked at the beach that I had spent so many summers on, where so many memories were made. Silently I vowed we would be back again.

Nico and Will came up next to Annabeth and I. Nico whispered what we all were thinking, "Zeus does know the hell he has brought upon himself." We all nodded solemnly as thunder boomed in the horizon. Will raised both middle fingers to the sky. I laughed out loud, "My thoughts exactly Will. My thoughts exactly."

**A/N: Please review and let me know if the story is going in a good direction. How the characters are developing, if they are too OOC. Also I'm accepting ideas for names of a city-state dedicated to any god (minor, Olympian or titan) except for Ares, Athena, Poseidon, or Zeus. Thanks for reading! There'll be a bit more action and explanation of what is happening in Pangaea in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 The New Council

Ares P.O.V.

**Olympus**

Year 1, Day 235 (Age of the Divide)

The arguments and fights are what make the Olympian council meetings. Before _The Divide_ the chance for heated arguments forming into fist-fights were slim to none, really we just argued, but now the new council formed by Zeus often came to blows. More than likely the new additions are the cause, but I think father's "alliance" (more like the others swore fealty to him) have a few dissenters; I'll need to investigate that later.

The New Olympian Council or simply the Council (which we prefer) was created by Lord Zeus to include him, myself, my mother Hera, Artemis who had lost the battle of New Athens for us, the voluptuous Aphrodite, that misshapen fool Hephaestus, the drunkard Dionysus, my aunt Demeter, the titans Prometheus and Krios, Aeolus, master of the winds, whom Zeus upgraded to some sort of messenger, and Hecate who recently apologized for siding with Kronos. Needless to say, every time we meet each god, goddess, and titan tried to one up one another. I love the anger, fear and potential fights that ensue; this is better than reality television that used to air on mortal television before _The Divide_.

In fact, right now I'm itching to rip Dionysus into two right now, the little punk dare accuse my city-state to be in a state of disarray. I wonder what father will say, his eyes are letting off a bit more yellow than usual right now which usually means his temper is about to go.

"Dionysus, enough about the shortage of wine and revelry in New Sparta and the surrounding land, that's Ares' domain. If he wishes to allow more drinking, then I'm sure that you will be the first to hear," said Zeus. Dionysus, the little punk, sat down in a purple frenzy and fiddled with a zipper on his tiger jogging suit. I'd love to let him try to bring his spoiled grapes and parties to my domain; I'd let Derfel or Petro deal with him, they both love making examples of people. Thinking of punks, what does Krios want this time from my father?

"Krios, Titan of Stars and Constellations, Lord of the South, you have the floor," Zeus said to Krios.

The Titan shifted his hulking frame in his newly made throne courtesy of Hephaestus. The throne, I admit, is spectacular; made of a deep midnight black with varying different stars and constellations all along the sides. Krios stood and moved to the center of the room and bowed, "Thank you my Lord Zeus. As the council knows my forces have been stationed along the southern borders of our holdings. The rebels have only made small incursions into our territory, mainly to free our food supply."

"Humans as food!" yelled Prometheus as he stood from his throne, his hand drifting to a dagger. "This is too much. I thought we had laid this matter to rest, humans are to be used for our benefit, not for those damned monsters Krios keeps."

"Sit down and know your place nephew! Those damned monsters are the only things stopping Poseidon and his pitiful son Percy Jackson from ripping your larynx out and using it as a flute. Besides there are plenty of those puny beings around to be your puppets," responded Krios. Prometheus moved to take on his uncle, Demeter and Aphrodite all started yelling at Zeus asking Krios stop this horrid practice, while Krios drew his battle-axe waiting for a chance to use it. At this I could feel my blood boil; no one and I mean no one except me is allowed to draw a weapon in the throne room. As my father's champion I have this right. In one fluid movement I stood and transformed into my full battle regalia, summoned my Morningstar and took two steps toward the center of the room. Before Krios could even blink, I had brought the morning star in a swooping arc over my head to crash down on Krios' should shattering his right arm. He grunted in pain and went to a knee, Prometheus s squealed some sort of challenge, so quickly I reversed the swing and caught Prometheus in his stomach sending him flying back into his throne knocking it over and rendering him unconscious.

Glowering at the rest of the council, I wishfully looked for another stupid enough to challenge me; unfortunately it was only the stupid Titans that ever seemed to be stupid enough. "Enough Ares. I think you made your point," said Zeus. "Krios, please continue with your report and try to maintain composure or I'll let Ares have more fun with you."

"Thank you my lord," grimaced Krios. "As you all know my forces are maintaining the southern border of our holdings. Poseidon's whelp continues to make sorties into my borders but, as I said before, only to make raids on our camps. In my opinion the Poseidon forces pose no threat to the South."

"Thank you Krios. Artemis, report on the East." All eyes turned to the virgin hunter. Father trusts her because of her promise, but I don't and never will. The bond she shares with Apollo is too great. Her defeat at New Athens still burns inside me. I knew that I should have gone in her stead but Camp Half-Blood was too great a prize. I think I'll need to get a few of my daughters to join her merry band to ensure that she is trustworthy.

Artemis stood and dutifully spoke, "Father and fellow councilmembers, the East is strong. The humans are creating new metropolises throughout the entire land. The largest is one that many call New Delphi and is the cause for the greatest concern because it is on the coast. As we all know cities that are on the coast may be easily attacked by the rebels. It's my suggestion that we send forces from High-top (Zeus' main city, named thus because it of being placed in the center of the world at the highest point to help support the city and its defenses -"

"Out of the question," interrupted Zeus, "High-top's troops are still being trained and those that are trained are needed to keep the peace. You and cadre of new hunters, whose numbers have reached the thousands thanks to me, must make do. If there is nothing else, let us adjourn until the morrow."

At this point Lord Zeus stood to leave but only raised half-way out of his chair when the throne room burst open with Petro and Derfel carrying a bloodied human mercenary who wore Krios' colors.

"HALT," bellowed Zeus, "Children of Ares are, you bluthering idiots or do you truly want to meet my brother Hades!"

"My lord. Please forgive us but this human refused to speak to none other than his master. His horse was nearly dead from a hard ride and this human claimed to have lost ten men on the ride. He brings news from the South," explained Petro.

Zeus curtly nodded so the mercenary tried to speak, but only was able to make a gurgled noise with all the blood in his mouth. Father looked on in anger and the air began to hum, his bolt appeared. "Speak now human or I will make sure your end is not quick but extremely painful."

The human's eyes widened and he tried to begin once more. The gurgling noise emitted from his mouth once more and Zeus raised his hand to bring down his bolt, but was stopped by Hera's hand.

"Husband, if you were listening rather than thinking of how to torture the poor mortal, then you would have heard his message."

"Well, wife" Zeus acidly responded," Pray tell what the weakling reported."

My mother, always the one to put a thorn in her husband's side, smiled slowly and almost in a whisper said "The South has fallen."


End file.
